1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a stator for rotating in an electric machine in which stator clampers holding a stator are secured to stator supporting members of a rotating electric machine frame with an adhesive, and a method of securing the stator clampers to the stator supporting body.
2. Description of Prior Art
FIG. 1 shows a conventional stator for a rotating electric machine. In the Figure, a reference numeral 2 designates a frame of a rotating electric machine. Inside the frame 2, a stator body 1 comprising a stator core 11 and a stator coil 14 is placed. A plurality of stator bars 12 are attached to the outer circumferential part of the stator core 11 by welding. A pair of stator clampers 13 which clamp the stator core 11 at both sides are connected to both end parts of the stator bars 12 by welding. A pair of stator supporting members 3 are secured to predetermined positions (corresponding to stator clampers 13) inside the frame 2 by welding or bolting. The stator clampers 13 are firmly connected to the stator supporting members 3 respectively with an adhesive for steel structures.
In the conventional stator as shown in FIG. 1, the stator body 1 is fixed to the frame 2 in such a manner that the adhesive is applied to the inner circumferential surface of the stator supporting members 3 or the outer circumferential surface of the stator clampers 13 and then the stator body 1 is inserted in the frame 2 to a position shown in FIG. 1 or the adhesive is filled between the stator supporting members 3 and the stator clampers 13 after the stator body 1 is inserted in the frame 2 at a position shown in FIG. 1. In the former method, however, a substantial amount of the adhesive previously applied is shaved between the stator supporting members 3 and the stator clampers 13 when the stator body 1 is inserted whereby the bonding strength at bonded parts is reduced. In the latter method, the adhesive is introduced in a space formed between the stator supporting members 3 and the stator clampers 13, on account of which it is necessary to use an adhesive having extremely low viscosity.